<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't No Man by Lady_Lilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886530">Can't No Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lilith/pseuds/Lady_Lilith'>Lady_Lilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lilith/pseuds/Lady_Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MARVEL characters or the artworks present. I only own my OC characters. <br/>OC is a POC and average height (5’4). Black hair. No tattoos. No piercings. <br/>Avengers name: Artemis. <br/>Her actual name: Daphne Latimer. <br/>Age: 23. <br/>Power(s): Shadows and Light; Warrior; Archer.</p><p>This story is heavily AU: won't follow much of MCU canon or comic canon as far as battles. Movie villains and issues will be included at some point. I just want to write a long Bucy/OC romance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. HYDRA's Projects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to begin this story but this song: Can't No Man by Tamia. I was falling asleep at the time and writing stories in my head. Finally got around to writing it out today.</p><p>This chapter is in the OC's pov to get a good look at how her mind works. If her thoughts seme fleeting or too fast, that's intentional. There will be more in the next chapter. The POV will change from time to time. I am better at writing in 3rd person cause I end up saying "I" a lot in 1st person.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warning: mentions of abuse, torture, suicidal thoughts, depression, anxiety, strong language</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The love between you and me…. ~ Tamia; Can’t No Man</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Who in there right mind would pair me with an ex-assassin? Nick McFury apparently. A new recruit on an assignment with the fucking Winter Soldier. The man is taller than me and built. I was not asked. I was not prepared. I was going to embarrass myself in my first assignment and I will have to dig my own grave in the woods in front of the Avengers facility. So far, I am the only new recruit to work with the Winter Soldier. Hell, I’m the only new recruit in two years. Natasha, as Black Widow told me to call her, had apparently seen to pair me with the man. He hadn’t said a word in the meeting yet. He hadn’t even looked at me. He only nodded at the orders and began to look through the file for our assignment.</p><p>Not wanting to draw more attention to myself, I did the same. Captain Steve gave me an encouraging smile that only made my stomach drop. The Soldier was his best friend, why wasn’t he taking missions with him? Fuck me. All of the Avengers had glanced my way and saw my shocked expression and tried to give encouraging gestures as well. Dr. Banner was the only one whose nod felt comforting. Mr. Stark’s expression looked like the grimacing emoji. I wanted to bang my head on the table but resorted to internally screaming as I read the file.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Extraction/Apprehension: Dr. Harold Jerimiah Lancel</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Potential doctor of HYDRA or under the process of being recruited by HYDRA. Specializes in molecular mutation and radiology. Potential ally if only being pursued by Hydra. Do not attack unless necessary, secure, and deliver to an interrogation facility. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Assignment: Artemis and Winter Soldier </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                Artemis: Go undercover as an exotic dancer, get Dr. Lancel in private room G6.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Winter Soldier: For the protection of Artemis, hideaway in room G6 before Artemis and the doctor get into the room. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Keep tabs on Artemis’s position. Use force and action only if necessary.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Location: Seattle, Washington</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Date/Time: October Friday, 13<sup>th</sup></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Extraction: Via helicopter two blocks from the Club to closest S.H.E.I.L.D. base</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I risk a glance at my partner, and he is intently reading the file in his hands. I see his hair is still long, he trimmed it recently, but the style looks good on him. His expression is always serious, I’ve only seen him smile when with Captain Steve. The thought enters my mind before I can process it. He is handsome.</p><p>Just as the thought passes my mind, I look back to his eyes and find them trained on me. Heat overloads my entire body and my eyes fly to the file in front of me again. Lucky for me, the last thing I saw as I looked away from the Winter Soldier was slight pity in his eyes. Internally groaning at receiving pity, I continued examining the file further. Seeing the uniform I’m going to wear for my cover, this time, I don’t avoid it. I bang my own on the table and groan,</p><p>“How the fuck am I going to fight in a fucking leather and gold skimpy outfit?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>All the other Avengers look at me confused until I push the file away from my hidden face. I hear the gasps and a few snickers. It was Mr. Stark who said something first,</p><p>“Well, it’s one night. Besides, leather is only uncomfortable if you’re sweaty. Just don’t dance the night away.”</p><p>Slowly, I lifted my head to look at the billionaire genius in question. He only rolled his eyes and said nothing else. Heat filled me again and I could help but smile and giggle a little as I say up. Shaking my head, I sighed and shrugged,</p><p>“At least it’s not latex.”</p><p>Natasha was dazed but nodded in my direction. Loki refused to look my way as he was wearing his traditional Asgardian clothes which consisted of leather and other fabrics. Thor simply looked perplexed by the image of the uniform I would be wearing,</p><p>“Is this young one old enough to take part in such a mission? Doesn’t Lady Natasha usually handle these things?”</p><p>The next to speak was a surprise. The Winter Soldier himself,</p><p>“Artemis needs training and experience. Besides, this doctor could help us with several problems or resolve some issues with HYDRA in the future.”</p><p>And with that, the meeting was over. Everyone stood and departed through the various exits. I saw the door the Soldier was heading towards and quickly jogged after him. Only keeping a few paces behind him. He hadn’t looked back or said another word. I simply followed him, not even knowing where he was heading. Turns out it was an elevator. He pressed the down button and leaned his side on the wall as we waited. I looked at the monitor that showed the elevator was coming up from the 1<sup>st</sup> floor. The wait would be long. It was already stopping on the second floor. Rocking back and forth on my feet, a sigh jolted me from my thoughts. I saw the Soldier was glancing at me. No emotion was given away.</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>The overhead lighting made him look softer than he presents himself. I noticed the smaller details now. The shadow of his beard growing back. His hair wasn’t necessarily messy, it was slightly pulled back from his face. He keeps his metal hand out of his pocket, he has no glove over it today. He has his actual hand in his pocket, but the pants he wore…made me avert my eyes. His hand looked like it was right over his- <strong>DING!</strong></p><p>The elevator doors open. Thankfully empty. The Soldier gestures with his metal arm for me to go in first. As I pass him, I see him slightly nod to himself and comes in after me. I stand on one side of the elevator and he stands in front of the panel. With his metal hand, he extends a finger and presses Level 15, and I know where we are going now. The gym and training grounds. As the doors to the elevator close, the Soldier turns my way and leans against the way. I feel his eyes assessing me and I sense a challenge. Shit. Is he going to challenge me to a fight? Fuck. Am I going to really go toe-to-toe with an ex-assassin? Bitch. If he’s going to give me pointers, I’m going to have to let him touch me, aren’t I? I hate being touched. Especially after…</p><p>Suddenly, the elevator is too small. The walls are touching my skin. The air is hot and hard to breathe in. He’s to close. The walls are all closed. I can hear my own heartbeat. It’s loud and echoes in my ears. Much like that night. Much like those days of pain. I remember the screams and sounds of them being beat. The day to day torture. Doubling over, the lights in the elevator flicker and I fall on my hands and knees. Pulsing, my power radiates into the elevator and it drops faster than it should. I don’t even feel it. I just need those doors to open faster. The jerking stop of the elevator jolts me out of my darker thoughts. The doors open and I slowly stand again. I know the Soldier must be watching me, I don’t care anymore at the moment. I see the open doors and the empty hallway scares me. Can I allow him to be behind me? Can I even walk out of this elevator? Am I going to die here? When am I going to die? What is the point in going out there? They’re all dead anyway. Only survivor. The only one that got powers. The only one that mattered to my captors. That’s why my friends are dead. All my friends are dead. All my friends are dead. All my friends are-</p><p>“dead. All my friends are dead. All my friends are dead. All my friends are dead. All my friends are dead. All my friends are-”</p><p>
  <strong>SNAP!</strong>
</p><p>Jumping slightly, there’s a hand in front of my eyes. It’s only several inches from my face. The index finger and thumb make a small heart, having just snapped. My eyes begin to adjust and focus on my surroundings. I see him. An expression on his face that I hadn’t seen from him before. Worry. Closing my eyes, I shake my head and force a smile,</p><p>“So, are we training in section seven?”</p><p>The Soldier only stares back at me and begins to open his mouth but then just nods. Neither of us makes a move to leave the elevator and the doors begin to close. His hand quickly reaches out to keep them open and he gestures again for me to go out first, but I keep the forced smile on my face and shake my head sharply. Fuck. His eyes flash with something of familiarity and understanding. He walks out first, and I promptly follow him to section seven of the gym. He leads me to the padded room. Oh. Hand-to-hand combat practice today?</p><p>Closing the door behind me, he stands in the center of the room, facing me. His stance isn’t one to fight. He watches me approach. I stop only two feet in front of him. He has no expression again, but I can feel his eyes searching me. I wait for him to attack first. He just stands there. I see his Adam’s apple bob up and down before he opens his mouth,</p><p>“I only got to read your file today. HYDRA had you too…”</p><p>I freeze and that’s when he launches forward with his metal arm. It swings in the direction of my stomach but I jump back several inches to avoid the hit. The Soldier stands straight again, making no other move,</p><p>“I am sorry about your friends, your family. They had you for several years for their experiments. You were the only one to develop a promising power. Unfortunately, your best friend’s power wasn’t impressive enough and they killed her right in front of you. Rachel was the first to die, right?”</p><p>I attack first this time. A surge or my power releases shadows that cover myself and my side of the room completely. A shield of darkness. No light but my own can shine through. He can’t see me as I let the shadows inch closer to him and I silently rush at him. Only using one hand to emerge from the shadows to shove him several feet backward. But he keeps his footing. His eyes show slight fear as I retract my hand into my beloved shadows. He won’t bring it up now.</p><p>“Are we fighting or talking?”</p><p>I call out from my shadows. He only stands straight again and bounds forward, into my shadows. Straight to where I was hidden. With each step he took towards me, I took one step back and left. He had a look of determination in his eyes,</p><p>“The next was Sarah. She was only a room away. But you heard her screams. Her power wasn’t developing fast enough and was declared weak. So, they beat her to death. After her was Jessica. She didn’t show any signs of a power yet. Then the last was Nathanial. He was mutating. No power but mutating and becoming radioactive. They pitted you against him. Made you slay him and rewarded you for it with more doses of their concoctions.”</p><p>The Soldier stood in my shadows now. He reached out his metal arm to feel around him. He couldn’t see a thing and he couldn’t know where I was now. I was ready to rush at him and tackle his large form to the ground. He wasn’t challenging me. The Soldier was only pissing me off. Slowly, he brought out his actual arm and put the metal one down. He took a deep breath and turned in my direction. I froze again. Impossible. I stood in the left corner of the room, hidden in the safety of my shadows. He spoke more. This time his tone was soft,</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault. You were abducted at your best friend’s yearly slumber party. All of you exhibited traits that HYDRA thought would make better weapons. While you all slept, they gassed the house and stole all of you. Murdering the parents through a series of freak accidents as well. HYDRA took away your childhood. Took you from your chance of normalcy. Took you from the life you wanted to live.”</p><p>My heartbeat loudly as he neared closer,</p><p>“What does that matter now?”</p><p>Only three feet away from me now, the Soldier turned his palm up. Offering his hand to me. His actual uncovered hand.</p><p>“Because they took me to. I was supposed to die for a stupid rash decision and have been alive for over a century now because of that decision. I was under HYDRA’s control for decades. I’ve killed people I knew. I’ve killed their children. Their grandchildren even if they were a threat to HYDRA. Steve is the only friend I have left who knew who I was. I know that you don’t have that. Everyone you knew is gone. No family or friends. But you are an Avenger now. We are your new family. The trauma HYDRA puts their experiments through…it takes time to work through and move forward. No one is blaming you for surviving. You want HYDRA taken down as much as I do, right?”</p><p>Placing my left hand in his right, I nod even though he can’t see it,</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He slowly wraps his fingers over my hand and pulls me closer to him,</p><p>“Then, let’s make sure HYDRA doesn’t get a hold of any more vulnerable people. Children or otherwise. This doctor is our first lead in a while. This mission may seem simple, you may think it’s new recruit bullshit, but it’s not. Something that seems simple can lead to greater or terrible things.”</p><p>By the time he finished, the Soldier was only whispering, and I was in his arms slightly shaking,</p><p>“I am going to find…I am going to kill…every last HYDRA member I-we find.”</p><p>His metal arm is wrapped around my waist and I pull away from his by a few inches. He lifts my chin up with his hand and somehow is looking into my eyes,</p><p>“We find.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Don't Mess With Oujia Boards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the wait, was without a laptop for a while, and have been doing a lot of writing for several works. Mainly my Game of Thrones story, but I am still writing fo this story, no worries</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Don’t Mess with Ouija Boards</p><p>
  <em>“Redemption seems so far away” ~Falling in Reverse</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The lights of the Club strobed and flickered to the beat of the music blasting through the speakers. Bass and treble vibrated the stage floor. My movements matched the tempo as I tried to keep up with the other girls dancing. Doing flips on a pole without much training was slightly painful, but I knew I was convincing enough. Several tables were lit up in the overhead light that signified that they wanted a private dance from me. Already, I recognized several faces under those tables that were HYDRA agents. I hoped the Soldier saw them too from wherever he was hiding.</p><p>With the change of the song going from a fast tempo to lo-fi, I could freestyle spins and splits from my section of the stage. Dropping low and slowly moving side to side in front of several tables. It was getting difficult to keep a seductive smile on my face under the lustful and some creepy vibes some of the men gave off. Dr. Lancel was seated with an assortment of men. Some were definite HYDRA agents. They were watching us girls on stage but also urgently whispering to the doctor, but he seemed to be dismissing them. The HYDRA men were growing agitated. They instead turned to the stage and focused their attention on our dancing.</p><p>The song changed again to a heavy bass beat, the tempo faster. I had to actually dance between using the pole and chair. Nothing else happened until the next song. It was a set all the girls had to do together. Despite our costumes, we had to mimic the motion of unzipping the side of a miniskirt. Some of the girls, including myself, were even lip-syncing to the Korean song. As the song and dance progressed, all the remaining tables lit up. Each of us had at least four tables lit. My main target was lit brightest. Each man at the table with Dr. Lancel wanted a dance from me in private. Shit, shit, shit. By the end of the song, the men accompanying the doctor had lit up for other girls as well. Dr. Lancel’s lit remained only green for me. Inside, I felt a slight relief, this meant I would have to dance for him first. Okay, I can do this.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As the set comes to a close and we girls on stage are about to switch out with another set of girls, I see the look in the doctor’s eyes. The greed and darkness in his eyes chill me. Maybe he isn’t the one we should be saving. Shit, Barnes better be in that room. I glance behind me as I exit the stage, I see several of the men at the table stand with the doctor. Fuck, they told me that the rules only permitted one dance for one man at a time. At the back of the stage, I follow two other girls. I don’t know their real names; doubt they’d even give me real ones. The smiles on their faces were like a smile etched on marble. So perfectly placed and their eyes empty. I compose myself. I can do this. I have to.</p><p>We each approach our separate rooms and enter. The men are always made to go through detectors before even coming into the hall where the private rooms are. Entering the room, it’s silent and I walk into the small stage with a pole, a curved sofa hugged closely to the stage. Glancing around the room, I see no sign of my partner. Music suddenly starts through the speakers and immediately start the routine. Saving my energy to do more flexible and athletic moves till the doctor comes through the door. Within seconds of the music starting, the door opens, and I spin in the pole to look at the doctor. His eyes are heavily lidded and he’s loosening his tie as he enters. I keep dancing as he takes his seat. Once he’s comfortable, I’ll knock him out with minimal damage and the Soldier will lead me to the helicopter.</p><p>The song finishes and I go to dance directly in front of Dr. Lancel, ready to get this over with. He was only staring with a creepy look in his eyes. The smile he wore was unsettling and I wanted this to end. As I crawled on all fours, inching closer to his still stance, I kept a seductive gaze in my eyes as I began to reach for my prop to knock against his head. But then, my world went blank. I heard him speaking and I knew, I was in serious trouble.</p><p>“Twilight.”</p><p>Shit. A code word. A code only HYDRA agents knew to use on me. On me! Shit was he one of the-</p><p>“We’ve been looking all over for you dearie. We’d given up hope after the first year, thought you had died out there in those woods when you escaped with your friend. It was curious that we only found his body. None of the other men recognized you, you’ve grown to be very womanly after all. I thought you’d be stuck in that prepubescent body. Frail. Weak. Always crying. Now, look at you, my beautiful creation! Blossomed like a flower. No! A Fruit! Are you ready for your picking?”</p><p>He finished his speech with a deep chuckle. I couldn’t see. I couldn’t move. Lost in darkness I didn’t create. Am I breathing? I can’t feel anything. Suddenly, I hear the sounds of a struggle. Dr. Lancel is no longer directly in front of me. I listen and try to move. I push my own darkness against the one blinding me. It budges with great force and I feel my mind begin to regain functions. I push again, this time with light. The darkness blinked away; I can see for only a moment. Again, I use my light, my eyes, shedding the darkness that blinded me. Several more attempts and I can feel my body and can twitch my fingers. The struggle is continuing, and I keep trying to turn my head. I see glimpses of sliver flashing and the doctor on the ground. One more attempt, I feel my muscles tensing as I focus now on trying to lose my balance and roll off the stage. I just know I look constipated.</p><p>With an audible groan, I feel my body move forward. The soft sofa breaks my fall. My arms and legs are now able to move. I gasp for air and hear my pulse pumping in my ears. As quickly as I can manage, I sit up and look at the scene in front of me. The Soldier, using his metal fist to repeatedly punch the doctor's face. A piece of paper nearby, a pen sprawled a few inches from the unconscious scientist. How long was I out?</p><p>“Bucky…”</p><p>My voice comes out strained and he looks up. His eyes search me before looking into my eyes. The intensity in his expression and eyes soften as he lets go of the man. Dr. Lancel drops to the floor, I’m not sure if he’s even alive. I hope not. The Soldier nods at me and I attempt to stand. My feet no longer able to withstand balancing in the heels I wore. Swiftly grabbing the pen and paper, my partner was at my side and wrapped his arm around my torso, leading me to a door that wasn’t open before. It was slightly hidden behind some curtains. He closed the door behind us before stopping suddenly. Tucking the paper and pen in a pocket before bending down, bringing his metal arm behind my knees and pulling me up into his arms, and running through the halls. The halls were a mix of concrete underground and velvet floors. I had no idea how he navigated this place, only that I was beginning to hear shouts echoing down the hall from a distance. I saw no one, but the were gunshots, screams of some girls, and continued shouting.</p><p>Suddenly, I feel pain in my right side. Looking down, I see why. When did I get cut? The Soldier notices me looking down and shifts me in his arms to cover my wound, also applying pressure. My head is pounding and my breathing erratic, I try not to scream. He looks forward again and my eyes began to close. Tiredness making me feel heavy. My eyes are barely open, but I can tell we are outside. I hear the helicopter, at least I think it’s a helicopter. Maybe more gunshots. I don’t know, but a nap sounds rather good right now. I hear him telling me something, my eyes are too heavy. I feel myself going limp and the last thing I know is that I failed my first mission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so their romance/relationship begins to bud. The next chapter will follow Atremis' first mission and some of Bucky's thoughts. I will try to update weekly if possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>